parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney the Dinosaur
Barney is a purple dinosaur from Barney and Friends and Various Barney Home Videos and a two-hundred-million-year-old (two dinosaur years), six-foot tall, purple Tyrannosaurus Rex with a green tummy in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He's always positive, but tends to a bit sensitive, though he's never really shown it. His theme song is "Barney Is a Dinosaur," which is sung to the tune of "Yankee Doodle". Barney often quotes things as being "Super dee-duper". Episodes frequently end with the song "I Love You", sung to the tune of "This Old Man", which happens to be one of Barney's favorite songs. Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. He also loves marching bands and parades. His three young dino friends are BJ, his sister Baby Bop, and their cousin Riff. The main protagonist of Barney & Friends and a two hundred million year (two dinosaur years) old, six-foot tall, purple tyrannosaurus rex with a green belly and green spots on his back and his tail and yellow toes. He comes to life through a child's imagination. He is best known for his silly and optimistic attitude. His full name is Dr Barnaby Clarence Vax'ildan The Dinosaur M.D. O.B.E. Creation Barney was first created in 1987 by Sheryl Leach, who was looking for a way to entertain her then 2 year old son, Patrick. Originally, Barney was going to be a blanket. When that was proven to be too hard, he became a teddy bear who came to life. Patrick was fascinated by a dinosaur exhibit at a museum, particularly the Tyrannosaurus rex. In response, Sheryl made Barney a T. Rex. Kathy Parker, a fellow teacher-turned-mother who had helped Sheryl create the character, agreed to the change, but on the condition that he was not to appear menacing (a realistic t-rex would have scared her daughter Kaitlin). In the end, he was colored purple to appeal to both genders (Leach had a thing for the color purple as well) and had his features softened (i.e. "toe balls" in place of claws). Portrayal Costume Actors *David Voss (1988–1990) *David Joyner (1991–2001) *Carey Stinson (1994, 1998, 2001, 2002–2014)﻿ *Alan Bruce (1994, understudy in Barney Live in New York City) *Josh Martin (1997–1998, 2006) *Maurice Scott (1997, 2002, 2004) *Antwaun Steele (2000-2001, 2010-2011) * Voice Actors *Bob West (1988–2000) *Duncan Brannan (1998, 2000–2002) *Tim Dever (2000–2002) *Dean Wendt (2002–2014) *Unknown Stand-in (Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!) Catchphrases *Super Dee Duper *Tee-rific! *Stu-u-u-pendous *Remember, I love you! *You are special! *Aw, Shucks! *Dee-licious Trivia *Some concept names for Barney were Cosby, Colby, and Danny. *Barney's favorite foods are peanut-butter sandwiches (with a glass of milk), vegetables, pumpernickel bread, and pistachios (as of the Season 11 episode of the same name). *In the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, Barney had to be kept a secret from the parents. That running gag lasted until Three Wishes where Micheal and Amy's Mom is informed on who Barney is *Although he celebrates his birthday in the Barney franchise, he remains over 200 million years old. * Barney along with Baby Bop, B,J & Riff will see Team Robot & they will meet Riff in Kids World's Adventures Series. He played Jiminy Cricket in Deweynocchio He played Genie in Casperladdin Triology He played Alvin Seville in Alvin & The Chipmunks Home Video He played Frosty The Snowman in Barney the Dinosaur (aka Frosty the Snowman) He played Aladdin in Barneyladdin He played Mad Hatter in Emily in Wonderland He played Bert in Baby Bop Poppins He played Slim in A Jackson's Life He played Artemis in Sailor Zoe He played Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He played Adult Tantor in Maxzan He played SkyTrain Mark I #104 * He is a playable with Bradley Prouten He played SkyTrain Mark I #115 * He is a playable with Raman Sandhu He played SkyTrain Mark I #121 * He is a playable with Raman Sandhu He played SkyTrain Mark I #129 * He is a non-playable He played SkyTrain Mark I #154 * He is a playable with Bradley Prouten 'Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes in the Aisles (2003)' *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever, Dean Wendt, Avi Termin, Kini Friedlander, Costume: David Joyner / Patrick Mcalister / Rick Starkweather) *Mala Boop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Tsipi Mor, Costume: Jennifer Gibel, Jill Nelson, Jennifer Barlean, Matthew N.Myers, Jennifer Kendall, Mitzi Evans, Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Pat O'Connell, Charles L.Shaw, Dave Kendall) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jeff Ayers, Jeff Brooks) and lots more Portrayal: * In Fievel & Friends he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz * In Alvin & Friends he is played by Alvin Seville * In Anna & Friends, he is played by Anna. * In Artemis & Friends he is played by Artemis * In Bernard & Friends he is played by Bernard * In Chip & Friends he is played by Chip * In Papa Bear & Friends, he is played by Papa Bear * In Jiminy Cricket & Friends he is played by Jiminy Cricket * In Goofy and Friends, he is played by Goofy * In Kermit and Friends he is played by Kermit the Frog * In Yogi and Friends he is played by Yogi Bear * In Mario & Friends, he is played by Mario. See also *Alternate Barney Costumes *Barney Through the Years *Images of Barney Gallery: Barney in Barney and the Backyard Gang.jpg|Barney in Barney and the Backyard Gang Barney in Barney & Friends.jpg|Barney in Barney & Friends Barney in Barney's Hide & Seek Game.jpg|Barney in Barney's Hide & Seek Game Barney in Barney's Great Adventure The Movie.jpg|Barney in Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Barney in Barney's Night Before Christmas.jpg|Barney in Barney's Night Before Christmas Barney in Barney You Can Be Anything.jpg|Barney in Barney You Can Be Anything Barney in Barney Let's Go to the Zoo.jpg|Barney in Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo Barney_doll.png|Barney doll Barney 2265600k.jpg|Barney in the 1992 series. CharacterBarney 0.png|Barney's full body Barney as baloo.png|Barney as Baloo Barney as Artemis.PNG|Barney as Artemis 21310279 SA.jpg|Barney in his camping outfit Barney Playing Piano.jpg|Barney playing the piano Richelle-Barney1.jpg Barney & Richelle.jpg Songbarney.png|Barney in Barney Songs. Barney-0.jpg|Barney in his new generation. 1988barney.png|The original Barney in Barney and the Backyard Gang. 1990BarneyCostume.jpg|Barney's late 1989-1990 costume in Waiting for Santa. Barney & Friends Barney & The Cast Group Huge.jpg|Barney giving the kids a hug at school. BarneyDollS1CarnivalofNumbers.png|The original Barney doll. Barney_&_Friends_Season_2_Group_Huge.jpg|Barney giving kids a hug outside. BarneyDoll_HonkHonkAGooseOnTheLoose.png|The posable Barney doll. Barney_Peek-a-Boo.jpg|"Peek-a-Boo" Barney1.gif|Cartoon Barney Barney's_frog_transformation_in_The_Princess_and_the_Frog_..png|Barney's frog transformation in The Princess and the Frog . Barney carrying his videotapes by bestbarneyfan-dbhbi5y.jpg|Barney holding a stacked tower of videotapes. 000883BB-5AB9-1FC3-BD0980C328EC0000.png|Barney standing tippy-toe. 1991BarneyCostume.jpg|Barney in Barney in Concert. 1994_Costume.png|Barney in Barney's Imagination Island. 1997_Costume.png|Barney in Oh, Brother... She's My Sister! 1997_Costume_2.png|Barney in Tick Tock Clocks!. 4342101407_c3d2a4d022_o.jpg|Barney in Let's Go on Vacation. Alt95.png|Barney in the third season. Bandicam_2015-11-03_17-42-32-724.jpg|Barney in Pot Full on Sunshine. Barney1992.jpg|Barney in Hollywood. Barney1993.png|Barney in the second season. Barney1999.png|Barney holding Christmas lights. Barney2002.png|Barney in the seventh season. Barneythesong.jpg|Barney appears out of the curtains of the shower. Indexbarney.jpg|Barney with Mother Goose. Qwedrf.jpg|Barney in various award ceremonies. Picture_1.png|Barney in the twelfth season. Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff.jpg Happy dancing by purpledino100 dcsgulp-fullview.jpg my_design_of_the_barney_doll_by_purpledino100_dcreyn3-fullview.jpg 7700a3b927b9f964357fb77e74296fd3.jpg My Evolution of Barney (BYG-4th Gen).jpg 9story-Barney-news-feat-MattelBarneyAngelinaBallerinaRelaunch.jpg dc0io10-fe50b8bf-b074-4305-887d-8eade5b63576.png|Barney and Dora and The Backyard Gang. 6417303.jpg|Barney the dinosaur greets the audience during the Hollywood Radio and Television Society’s 10th Annual Kids Day 2004 show on August 18, 2004 at Hollywood and Highland’s grand ballroom in Hollywood. Barney 1 by sis3922-d29p50u.jpg Category:Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Protagonists Category:Memes Category:Barney & Friends Characters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Adults Category:Silly Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Magenta Characters Category:Comedians Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Husbands Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Allies Category:Masters Category:Teachers Category:Child Lovers Category:Laughing Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Creatures Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Idiots Category:Evil Characters